The Longest Fight!
by chlow
Summary: Sabrina and Puck get into a fight, as usual. But despite its pettiness, neither side wants to give in. Takes place after the war but before Puck goes off, so they're around 13-ish. ( p.s. im NOT REALLY SURE WHERE IM GONNA GO with this.)
1. Chapter One: The Fight Begins!

**A/N:** THIS IS THE FIRST FIC IVE EVER POSTED. THIS IS A MOMENTOUS OCCASION AND SHOULD PROBS BECOME A INTERNATIONAL HOLIDAY. im actually kidding im so embarassed about my writing/like what a loser. this takes place like. probs after the war but not long after theyre like 13 maybe. yeah 13 works. ALSO GRANNY RELDA IS STILL ALIVE BECAUSE I SAID SO. w/e here goes:

* * *

Sabrina grabbed her coat and threw it on over her sweater. She was layering twofold, with a camisole, t-shirt, sweater, and coat, thick, denim jeans, and two pairs of socks underneath her heavy, winter boots. Today would be cold to say the least. As December was approaching swiftly, too fast for Sabrina's tastes, the days had become colder and bitterer. Sabrina didn't mind though; She loved the cold. 'The cold, and everything that came with it.' She would say to her younger sister, Daphne, who much preferred summer's heat.

Grabbing her backpack and some toast, to munch on while Granny Relda undid the last of the locks with her cumbersome set of keys, Sabrina exited the old house, Daphne, Red, and Puck trailing behind her. She was half-paying attention to Granny Relda's routinely way of telling them to have fun at school, when the wall of cold hit her. She inhaled the crisp air sharply and then, with a sigh of an exhale, gripped her elbows and curled inward to keep from shivering. She became vaguely aware of the younger girls, Daphne and Red, shivering and hugging eachother for warmth as they walked, but mostly concentrated on the familiar feeling of the tip of her nose getting numb from the cold, and the crunch under her feet from grass petrified by the frozen dew of the morning.

Puck noticed her dazing off. "Cold to strong for you, stinky?" he commented.

After a moment passed Sabrina became aware he was addressing her. "Hm? Oh, no. I just love how the cold freezes your stench before it can reach my nose." she retorted, smirking.

He grinned. "I take pride in my 'stench', thank you very much!"

"You know, that's not a thing most people are proud of." She raised her eyebrows slightly. Even though Sabrina hated his obnoxiously extreme sense of self-esteem, she couldn't help but admire it. Sabrina could benefit from a bit of audacity and self-worth. She would never let him know that though, obviously. That would increase his sense of pride tenfold, and god knew he, or anybody else for that matter, didn't need it.

"That would be because I'm superior on all levels compared to most people."

"Wow, birdbrain, I didn't know that big words like 'superior' even existed in your vocabulary."

"Whatever, stinkpot."

"Moron."

"Loser."

"Idiot."

"Phlegmwad."

"Fartface."

The chattering from the two younger girls stopped a while ago, replaced by giggling. The name calling match usually took place around this time on the way to school, and despite the mean words, there were usually smiles between the Sabrina and Puck as they came up with longer, sillier, and more ridiculous names to call eachother. The arguments usually even went on after Daphne and Red were dropped off, and usually ended when they were laughing to hard to talk anymore. At that point they would stop to calm themselves down and Puck would grab Sabrina and fly the rest of the way to school so they wouldn't be late.

This time, however, the usually good-intended argument changed toward a more malicious endeavor when Sabrina called Puck a "Spawn of Peter Pan." which was a line that should not have been crossed.

"That was too far, Grimm." He said, threateningly.

"What are you gonna do, prank me? Like you do every time I say anything remotely offensive? Or even for no reason? Because I'm kind of sick of your pranks, Puck. They aren't funny! They never were!" She responded, getting angrier by the second.

"The humor in my pranks is all a matter of perspective. You see, I find it extremely hilarious when you're angry and covered in goo. Most people find that kind of thing hilarious. Can you blame me?" He replied.

"How can I NOT blame you? I honestly don't really care about how funny I am when I'm angry. Despite common knowledge, I don't actually like to be angry!" Her voice level was rising.

"Then why are you always angry!?" He questioned, voice rising as well.

"Because not a single person in this family understands or is willing to change how INFURIATING they are!" She yelled, as she hit him on the head. It wasn't on purpose at all, hitting him on the head. Sabrina subconsciously talked with her hands, and as she got angrier, her hand and arm motions got bigger.

When Puck gripped his head where she hit him, he knew there would be a bruise there for a while. He looked over and for a split second he saw something like worry on Sabrina's face. She was scared that she had hurt him. But, as fast as the worry came onto her face, it disappeared, replaced with anger again. She stomped ahead, leaving the three others behind. Puck stomped on the ground, sprouted his wings, and flew the opposite direction. He soon realized he was supposed to be going to school, so he turned around and flew that way, taking a different route than Sabrina.

Red was upset, and Daphne could see it on her face. Red hated it when people fought, especially people that mattered to her.

"It's alright, Red, they'll make-up. They always do." And though there was truth to the latter statement, Daphne wasn't so sure about the former. The fight seemed very petty and not a big deal. She'd seen way worse arguments between the two, but she could see in the way Sabrina stomped off that her sister wouldn't be forgiving the Fairy Boy for quite some time and vice-versa.

* * *

**A/N: **ok so originally i was going to make this a one-shot but idk why i thought i was going to do that because i am completely incapable of making things simple for myself. so YEAH this will be a chaptered fic and YEAH im hardly ever going to update but i promise you i will finish it. you can hold me to that. that plan is to finish it around new years eve time but theres a p big chance that thats not gonna happen. but like i said i will finish, thats a promise that you can hold me to. and yeah pls review/per the norm. so yeah thats my lil monolouge

_ see you next water time_


	2. Chapter Two: The Investigation Starts!

**A/N**: thankYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I HONESTLY DIDNT EXPECT ANYONE TO EVEN READ THIS. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for compliments and critisism! :+) and to answer how many chapters there will be: i HONESTLY HAVE NO CLUE. im rly just goin w the flow with this/ so ye thatts all thnx for everythign: enjoy the

* * *

The last week had been the worst week Daphne had ever experienced, including the times she spent in the houses of different lunatic foster parents. Puck and Sabrina seemed incapable of not yelling at each other each and every time they noticed the other. Sabrina had started by giving him the silent treatment, but when the pranks began, she could no longer hold her frustration in, at least that's what Daphne assumed. Still, Daphne found their reactions extremely over the top. She had never seen them like this, and over something so insignificant! When she asked her mother, the only response she got was 'teenagers', but Daphne had read the drama novels in the children's section at the library, and she knew this wasn't how hormones worked. She decided it was time to start investigating.

Daphne was in the main room, where the latest prank had taken place. Puck had dropped a water balloon full of glue and sock residue on Sabrina's head, she had punched him, and then the yelling went on until Sabrina screamed and stomped upstairs to the bathroom to shower. Puck had gone up shortly after, straight to his room. Ever since the whole shabam took place, Daphne had been pondering on which of Puck and Sabrina would be easier to start the interrogation with, as both were pretty sensitive at the moment. Granny Relda stepped into the room and noticed Daphne staring intently at nothing, also known as Daphne's thinking face.

"_Liebling_, is there something wrong?" She asked, trying to hold back her smile.

Daphne looked up, noticing her grandmother and the pan of freshly baked purple cookies for the first time. "Not with me! I'm trying to figure out how to start this investigation, though." Daphne said, plucking a warm cookie off of the top of the stack.

Relda thought a moment. "What are you investigating, detective?"

"Have you noticed how Sabrina and Puck are acting differently?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean. Isn't Puck always pulling pranks on Sabrina?" Granny responded.

"Well, yeah, but... you mean you don't think anything's weird at all?"

"That isn't what I said at all, _liebling_. And even if, you shouldn't take bias into your investigation."

"What does _bias_ mean?"

"It means you shouldn't allow outside opinions to change your ideas. Only hard proof."

"So I should start collecting hard proof from Sabrina to move forward in the investigation?"

Granny nodded and smiled warmly before standing up to go back to the kitchen. "Good luck, detective!" She said as she was entering the kitchen. Daphne saluted and pounded up the stairs to her bedroom, where she assumed Sabrina would be.

When Daphne reached her bedroom door, she pushed it open as silently as she could. She saw exactly what she had expected, Sabrina was grunting as she pulled a comb through the clumps of glop in her wet hair.

Sabrina groaned and threw her comb to the floor. "What if I just cut it all off?" She huffed, turning around to face her sister.

"No, no! I love your hair!" Daphne cried, picking up the comb and rushing over to her sister's side, starting to go through it gently.

Sabrina sighed. "Alright, I'll keep it." The edges of her mouth twitched into a slight smile directed at Daphne. Daphne grinned back.

"I'm glad." Daphne said, still grinning. "So what's the juice with you and Puck?"

"What do you mean? I get angry at him, he pranks me, I get more angry." She explained as if Daphne didn't already know. "That repeats until he reaches my absolute limit of tolerance and he stops until the next fight. That's how it always is."

"But this fight started from you calling him Peter Pan. Isn't that ov-er-re-act-ing." Daphne sounded out the word, making sure she pronounced it like Ms. White taught her.

"Hm, I guess you're right. He was kind of overreacting. We all know he hates Peter Pan, but I've used that one before, and then he didn't care at all. I wonder why he's so moody."

They sat in silence a little longer, both thinking about what was up with Puck, while Daphne continued combing glop out of her sister's hair. She decided she would have to interrogate Puck next. It didn't seem like Sabrina really cared about the fight. She probably just wanted the fight to stop so the pranks would stop. "So when should I interrogate him?"

"Interrogate?"

"Yeah! I have to figure out why Puck is so moody. I think my deadline for this mystery should be Thanksgiving. Nobody wants tension around the table with all that delicious, pretty food." Daphne decided.

Sabrina shrugged and nodded. Despite her hatred for the multicolored food that was sure to cover the table, she wanted these pranks gone as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter Three: The Anger Ensues!

Sabrina was steamed. After Daphne left, she had thrown herself on the bed and pounded her fists against the mattress, screaming into a pillow. She stopped after a good ten minutes, when she realized how childish and stupid she would look if someone came in to see her like this, especially if that someone were Puck. With the way he was acting recently, he wouldn't let her hear the end of it. Sabrina really did wonder what baggage that boy was lugging. His pranks didn't seem at all good-natured, as they usually were. The pranks themselves were the same, it was his reactions to them that differed. They felt more malicious, as if he intended to put her in a bad mood for another reason than just entertainment. She decided she would talk to her mother about it.

She opened the door just as said fairy boy was walking past. He hit the ground with a slam and a grunt.

"Jeez, Grimm, what's with you lately? I can't go a minute without you inflicting pain on me." Puck snarled, looking up at her.

"What's with me?" she started, eyebrows crinkling. "What's with you? You've been so moody! I haven't had a break from your hormones in a week; I can't take it anymore!"

He smirked and pushed himself up. "It's nice to know you care about my emotions. You even sent your little monkey out to question me! That's almost as amusing as your hair!"

"Who? Daphne? I didn't send her! She's just trying to figure the labyrinth known as 'Puck's Feelings'. What would make you think I care enough to even attempt to navigate that?" She crossed her arms and huffed.

Puck made a face and stuck his tongue out before sprouting his wings and dashing back into his room. Sabrina made a face back, and though he never saw it, she was determined to make him feel it through sheer willpower.

Puck was miffed. He let Sabrina win this one. He thought he was in the lead when she'd sent Daphne in to question him, but she apparently hadn't even done that. All Daphne did was ask a few questions about himself. Something to do with his mood? His thoughts about Sabrina too , he thought. He refused to answer the questions and slammed the door in her face after rolling his eyes, leaving a disappointed Daphne to stomp downstairs and sulk.

But who cared about that? He sure didn't. He had his own sulking to do, because he had lost (again) to Grimm the Great. That seemed to be a repetitive problem all week, losing to her, and he wasn't sure why it was happening. He always won, but as of late and without his noticing, that always had transformed into a never. And as hard as it was to admit, Sabrina was right. His emotions _had_ been everywhere recently. Maybe he _was _being ridiculous and he had no reason to be mad. Nah.

* * *

**A/N:** it is 2:30 IN THE GOSH DARN MORNING ARE U GUYS HAPPY. also ye we all know even if puck DID admit he was being ridiculous, he OBVIOUSLY wouldnt tell anyone especially brina. and another thing: im sorry if you guys dont like short chapters?i like short chapters. i ilke them to write and read (im diagnosed hyperactive so thats a thing) so if its weird for you to read like this then im sorry, this chapter is like SUPER DUPER short too oh god im so sorry i will try to update more often. especially on the upcoming thanksgiving break! there will definitely be a thanksgiving update .SO YEA KEEP THE REVIEWS COMIN. criticism is cool w me tbh as long as ur polite? manners are a srs thing w me yo

_see you next water time_


	4. Chapter Four: Mixed Feelings?

Sabrina was back in the shower, continuing to attempt to scrub the smelly glue out of her hair. She didn't think the running water helped that much with getting it all out, but showers calmed her down. After her most recent encounter with Puck, her temper had flared to the point where she almost threw another tantrum, so the shower was greatly needed.

_ Puck _she thought. The name itself was enough to get her worked up.

She then realized she had combed so much that her scalp hurt and a small clump of blonde hair had gathered at the drain. She decided she was done in the shower today. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel, she dried herself off partially, planning to finish drying in her room where she would get dressed. She opened the door only to fall on the ground, her second unexpected encounter in the hallway that day. Except this time, it was she underneath, and Puck on his hands and knees over her.

She kneed him in the stomach.

"Oof!" He groaned, rolling over on his side.

Sabrina got up, as quickly as she could without revealing herself, and rushed into her bedroom across the hall.

Puck lay on the ground a bit longer for a multitude of reasons; mainly because he was still regaining his breath, but also because he was utterly embarrassed by what had just happened, and he was absolutely positive Sabrina would hate him even more for that small accident. Once he finally caught his breath (Sabrina had one hell of a kick), he got up and knocked on her door, preparing to apologize. He realized, only too late, there was little possibility of his apology being accepted, and high possibility for her fist to be accepted into his gut.

When the door swung open, _very forcefully _he noted, Sabrina was standing there, angry-faced and fully clothed, just as she should be. He smiled nervously and made a conscious attempt to not look at her, anywhere, and in any way whatsoever.

"I'm, um, sorry about that." He said. He found it extremely difficult to talk about what just happened while also not thinking about it, and he blushed. Then he remembered he should prepare himself to be socked in the stomach, and casually crossed his arms over his belly.

"It-" Sabrina started. Puck flinched, sure his tummy should've been tussled already, but then noticed her expression wasn't even sour. "It's ok." She continued. "Why did you just flinch?"

"I was expecting your fist in my abdomen by about now. But you're actually accepting my apology?" He gazed at her, confused and worried.

"You actually mean your apology?" She began, in a sarcastic tone. "Of course it's fine. It was a complete accident, I'm not ridiculous." Puck huffed. Sabrina scowled. "But that absolutely doesn't mean I forgive you for everything else that's gone on this week!" Her tone changed from normal to aggressive, and with that, she slammed the door in his face.

Puck knocked on the door again. Through his swirling emotions, one thing stood out; he wanted Sabrina to forgive him. But when Sabrina screamed at him to go away, he figured it was time to give up and let her be, and hopefully she would calm down a bit. Puck laughed internally and scolded himself, Sabrina doesn't calm down until she gets her way. Time wouldn't do anything. He just had to figure out what she wanted. He decided to figure out later. It was dinner time.

After dinner he headed up to his room. He stopped at Sabrina's door. It was late and Sabrina hadn't come down to eat, and he was a little worried. He ran back down the steps and prepared a plate of the most normal food from dinner and rushed back upstairs. He knocked on the door.

"Go away, Puck." Sabrina said, only guessing it was him.

"You need to eat." He responded. "I don't care how much you'll be eating tomorrow, but you need to eat something now."

Sabrina sighed, but other than that, stayed silent. A few minutes later she went to check the door, hoping Puck would be gone. He wasn't. Puck held the plate out to her. She sighed again and took it, shutting the door behind her. As she shut the door, she heard him tell her to sleep well and that he'd see her tomorrow. She ignored it and picked at the food. After eating, she put the plate down and fell into a sweet, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** IM SO SORRY THAT THIS ISNT A THANKSGIVING UPDATE. ILL DO ONE TOMORROW.


	5. Chapter Five: AN APOLOGY

this whole chap is really just me saying how SORRY I AM and that i know its ridiculous but a thanksgiving chapter is coming (like a week late, i know) im a piece of crap im so SO sorry but its just been a bad week. t/y SO MUCH for being patient with me and t/y SO MUCH for enjoying my story. ill STRIVE to post tomorrow but it probs wont happen, i am SO SORRY.

-chloe


	6. Chapter Six: Thanksgiving!

**A/N: **hey this chapter is actually p good im so sorry its so late? happy thanksgiving. im garbage.

* * *

Daphne got up at an extremely early hour. It was nine o'clock in the morning on Thanksgiving Thursday. She had gone to bed the night before determined to wake up the next morning around eight. She figured even waking around nine was good for her. She got out of bed quickly and threw on a sweater, fall colors, of course, and jeans. Dashing down the stairs, she pumped herself up for all the cooking she would be doing today. She also knew that today would be the last day of her investigation, successful or not. And though she usually had an optimistic look on things, she didn't see this investigation coming to a close. Teenagers were just _way_ too complicated.

Sabrina awoke the next morning to the sound of pots and pans clanging around. It wasn't a pleasant sound, really, in fact it gave her a bit of headache. What kind of breakfast was Granny making today? And then she remembered, it was Thanksgiving. Her sister and Granny would be in the kitchen preparing for the meal they would be serving to all of their family and friends.

She slid out of bed and looked at the clock. It was three! She had slept through most of the day. People would be showing up for the party soon! Sabrina had never woken up this late before in her life, and to say she was surprised was an understatement. Despite her confusion, she actually felt very well rested and relaxed. She got out of bed leisurely and put on her clothes before checking her hair in the mirror. She combed down the parts that were sticking up, but other than that didn't bother. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, smelling the toothpaste before putting it on her toothbrush (she could never be too safe with a kid like Puck in the house) and when she finished, she walked downstairs. As she exited the bathroom, however, she made sure she didn't run into Puck again. That happened too many times yesterday.

By the time she got downstairs, all of her family was helping out in the kitchen (everyone except for Puck and herself) and some friends had started to arrive. Granny Relda was baisting the turkey, at least Sabrina thought it was a turkey, in something green that smelled heavenly. There were odd colored dips out on the table and the soft background noise of chatter had begun.

As another hour passed, more people arrived. She recognized the Blue Fairy, Snow White, Prince Charming, Briar's three fairy godmothers, Bunny, and many other family friends. The chattering got louder as more people arrived. Somewhere along the way, Granny had decided that everyone had arrived. She set up a buffet where people could grab some of the exotic foods. Though Sabrina didn't find the majority of the food 'normal-looking', she had to admit the mixture of all the colors looked gorgeous. She went around the buffet and picked at the foods that looked most appetizing. The table itself wasn't big enough for the amount of people who had arrived, so after people had retrieved their food, they could sit anywhere on the lower floor that they wanted. Sabrina chose a cozy corner on the floor near the front door.

"May I have your attention please!" Granny shouted, loud enough that the chatter stopped completely and all attention was on her. She smiled warmly. "I am thankful that all of you could join us today for a wonderful dinner together, and I would like to make a toast to all of you wonderful people for joining us."

Everyone cheered and the chatter picked up again along with the sound of clinking glasses and cheerful laughing. Sabrina, who had already finished up her meal, found the never-ending background noise picking on her nerves. Along with that, the feel of too many bodies around her made her claustrophobic. She decided she needed some fresh air. She managed to step outside without anyone noticing.

Shutting the door behind her, she took a deep breath of the cold, dry, quiet air. She sat down on the front steps and closed her eyes. It was only when she realized she was shivering against her will that she decided to go in.

Sabrina turned the doorknob and pulled. The door didn't budge. Mentally scolding herself, she remembered that the door had locks on both sides, and she was now locked out. She pulled at the door again and again when suddenly it opened and she flew backwards and landed on her butt. She rubbed her head and looked up to see a laughing fairy boy.

"Ha ha! Oh, man. You should've seen your face!" Still laughing, Puck started imitating her expression.

Scowling, Sabrina pushed herself up. "What are you doing out here?"

Finally getting his laughter under control, Puck replied. "The old lady told me to go look for you. Not that I needed to look. I knew you were out here."

"No you didn't. I made sure nobody saw me. I took special care in making sure you were preoccupied." She retorted.

"Preoccupied? I was talking to Pinocchio. Nobody pays attention to him when he's talking."

"So you were staring at me to occupy yourself?" She said with a partly confused and slightly disgusted face.

"Uh, we should head inside," Puck spoke as if he hadn't heard her. "You're Grandmother wanted you."

"Too bad we can't." Sabrina sighed, noting that she could see her breath. "The door locked behind you, genius."

"What? No it didn't!" He said, turning around to pull the door, very unsuccessfully.

After a full minute of Puck attempting to open the door, Sabrina turned around and sat back on the steps, sighing again. Her sigh mixed with a few small shivers.

After another minute, Puck gave up and sat down next to her.

"I doubt anyone will come looking for us for a while." He complained. Sabrina shrugged and shivered a little more. Noticing it, Puck hesitantly placed his arm around her. "You're freezing." He said, squeezing her tighter.

Noticing the arm around her for the first time, Sabrina pulled away. "Yeah, I've been out here a while."

"Why'd you pull away? I was just trying to keep you warmer. Like I said, nobody is going to come out here for a while."

"Why are you being so nice lately? You're never nice." Sabrina questioned.

Puck sighed, and after another few minutes, it seemed like he wasn't going to answer.

Shifting again, Puck mumbled something indecipherable.

"I didn't catch that." Sabrina said.

"You weren't supposed to." Puck replied.

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I don't know, honestly. It's not like you would believe it." He placed his chin on his hands "Ever since I blew up on you last week you've hated me for everything. I said I was sorry! What else can I do?"

"Tell me what you just said." She teased.

"I care about you! Is that satisfying? I'm being nice because I want you to forgive me, and I care about you!" Puck yelled.

In shock, Sabrina stared at him. That's when Daphne opened the door and stared at the scene before her. Neither Puck nor Sabrina had noticed her. They were both staring at each other in shock comas.

That's when Sabrina smelled the food and warmth and got up, walking into the house. She completely ignored Puck and Daphne and everyone else for that matter and headed straight upstairs to her room. Puck trailed behind, hitting himself in the head and whispering "stupid, stupid"

_I think_ Daphne thought _the investigation deadline should move to Christmas._

* * *

** A/N:** pls review. sorry, again. im not going to promise an update between now and christmas because i dont like to lie. BUT I WILL SAY THAT I MIGHT PROBABLY TRY. im such an awful person sorry.

thanks for stickin with me, buddies.


	7. Chapter Seven: Sick

Weeks had passed of pure silence between Puck and Sabrina. At first it seemed like heaven had come to earth to the rest of the family. After a few days, however, it was just uncomfortable. Nothing happened in the household. Then Sabrina got sick.

Sabrina decided she wouldn't come out of her room, and she wouldn't let anyone in. Daphne had to sleep with her parents. She only snuck out of the room at night to get food and drink and use the bathroom.

Everyone talked about entering the room, but no one did. They were all too scared. Sabrina was irritable on a normal day. How would she be when she was sick?

After three days, Puck had finally had enough. If nobody was going to help her, he would. Christmas was soon and if nobody at least tried to nurse her, he wouldn't have anyone to pull a Christmas prank on.

He approached the door slowly and knocked. The only response he got was a fit of coughing from inside.

"Sabrina?" He called out.

"Go away."

It didn't sound like Sabrina. The voice was hoarse and scratchy, unlike Sabrina's pretty voice. He had always thought her voice was pretty, even when she was yelling. _Especially when she's yelling_, he corrected himself, smiling a little.

Another fit of coughing pulled him back into reality.

"I'm coming in." He yelled.

"Don't!" Sabrina croaked.

He tried the doorknob, knowing full well it would be locked. He sighed when it didn't turn.

Pulling out lock picking tools, Puck set to work. He heard Sabrina on the other side continuously telling him to stop, occasionally interrupted by more coughing.

When Puck finally finished with the lock, he opened the door to one of the saddest things he had ever seen.

The mighty, strong Sabrina had fallen. She was buried beneath a bunch of quilts and shivering, though her cheeks burned red. Kleenex covered the floor, and dozens of empty glasses covered the nightstand. The saddest part, however, was her face. Her eyes were sunken with dark circles, her bright blue eyes had faded gray. Her expression, usually full of emotion, was sullen and tired. Puck realized he was staring.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, continuing to stare.

Sabrina shrugged and sniffled, burying her face into her pillow. She was embarrassed to be seen in such a weak form. She broke into another coughing fit.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? How can I help?" Puck asked.

"Stop. I don't need pity." She whined.

"It's not pity- I just want to help you feel better." He shuffled.

"But why?" She asked, turning in bed. "Why should you care? I thought you'd be all over me with your pranks by now. You could do whatever you wanted and I couldn't do much about it right now."

"I don't want to prank you like this. It won't be satisfying." Puck said, starting to grin. His niceties were too out of character for him, he had to regain some dignity. "I have to get you back into shape so I can start pranking you again."

Sabrina coughed again. "Whatever," She sighed, "as long as I'm not like this anymore."

After another day or so, Sabrina was almost back to normal. Puck had only left her side for a couple of situations, like when he went to get her food and drink or when she was in the bathroom. Even then, he stood outside the door so he could carry her back.

She constantly complained that he was taking his job as her protector too seriously. He always responded by staring at her with a serious expression. He sent a message with that expression, and he hoped she got it.

They always had a way of being able to converse without talking. They would show each other expressions, and the other would just get it. Puck assumed it was because of how alike their train of thought was. Sabrina thought it was one of Puck's creepy fairy powers. Regardless, it was something they could do, but only to each other.

It was funny to think she got this message, though, because he wasn't necessarily sure what the message even was.

_I love you._


	8. Chapter Eight: Christmas Eve!

**A/N: **ITS CHRISTMAS ! except this is a christmas eve post. and im half asleep but i was determined to put up SOMETHINGA so if it doesnt amek sense im so sortry ill try again tomorrow. if there is a christmas update (there will be) but im not sure whether or not itll actual b on christmas im so sorry so sorry oso sorys so

* * *

Sabrina wiped a circle into the fogged up bathroom mirror. She had just finished her shower for the night and was getting ready for bed. Thinking about it made her yawn.

She looked in the mirror and sighed at her reflection. She still looked and felt very sick. The worst part was the way Puck was doting to her every need. Sure it was nice at first to not have to do things, but she liked to do even the most melancholy things. It proved to herself the control she had over her life, it was a plus that they were normal. But with Puck doing everything for her, like doing her laundry (which made her VERY uncomfortable), bringing her whatever she needed, and even flying her around the house (he told her she was too weak to walk, and she punched him in the face). She was more sick of his odd behavior than she was actually sick.

She wrapped the towel around her body as she sighed and opened the door, stepping out.

As soon as she stepped out, though, she was met by a fairy boy's concerned face. She grabbed her chest and gasped. He had startled her.

"Puck!" She scolded.

"Take your medicine." He responded, not necessarily acknowledging her comment. He held out a little plastic cup (the one that came with the medicine bottle and had little measurements on the side) that held two tablespoons of awful-tasting, blue cold medicine.

Sabrina made a face. "Eugh. No." She sniffled and coughed a little.

He held it closer to her face. "Sabrina it's late. This will help you fall asleep and make you feel better in the morning. Tomorrow's Christmas, remember?"

Sabrina let out a groan. She had completely forgotten it was Christmas. She didn't have presents for anyone!

She grabbed the drug store cold medicine from Puck and downed it quickly, making a face and sticking out her tongue as it went down. Puck handed her a cup of water. She grabbed that too and quaffed it down, forgetting to stop and take a breath. Once the water was gone she gasped and coughed. "I hate being sick." She growled and walked across the hall into her room.

Puck sighed. He loved being around Sabrina, he really did. The only problem was that he didn't understand why. Sure, she was gorgeous, and cute, and smart, brave, and hilarious when she was angry, but what did that matter? She was_ Sabrina._ But he was absolutely sure he was in love with her. It was a recent discovery. He realized he was being malicious with his pranking. He was angry. He had fallen in love.

It seemed that obnoxious feeling was all he could understand in his teenage years. This ocean of hormones was too much for him, really. He decided to just let it wash over him. Fighting it was useless and tiring, so instead he had begun trying to understand it. He started to have serious conversations with Relda, and she had given him valuable advice to become more mature. Nursing Sabrina back to health was a wonderful thing to sort out his feelings, and he swore that he would never fully mature. His pranks, obviously, would never stop. They would just become more light-hearted, maybe even less often.

Whatever he did, he swore he would remain himself. He loved Sabrina, but he wouldn't change who he was. He thought he might just give in a little, and let Sabrina have her way sometimes. That was the only way for them to coexist, and he knew for sure that she was far too stubborn to be the one to give in a little. He loved that stubbornness. He loved her.

She would be asleep soon. The medicine had a sleeping aid in it, so she would be exhausted. It was time for him to go to sleep too.


End file.
